


Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>captain-boobear-me: Może, że Niall podczas pracy w klubie przez przypadek usłyszał rozmowie gdzie ktoś chce sie pozbyć Zayna i blondyn chciał go ostrzec więc go zaczyna szukać. Po długim czasie znajduje i teraz mam dwa pomysły na zakończenie 1. Niall sie spóźnił i Zayn wylądował szpitalu w spiaczce albo propozycja druga Kiedy blondyn odnalazł Zayna on jest zarenczony z Perrie i oczekują dziecka. Niall mówi mu o tym czego się dowiedział a końcówka tego miałaby być taka słodka i Zayn z Niallem mieliby być razem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja „Pomyłki”, wersja 1

Minął rok odkąd Niall odszedł razem ze swoim bratem, pozostawiając Zayna w Londynie. Zamieszkali w Glasgow. Oboje znaleźli pracę. Greg pracował jako mechanik, a jakiś czas po przeprowadzce poznał dziewczynę – Denis i kilka dni temu poprosił ją o rękę, gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży.  
Niall z kolei dostał pracę jako barman w jednym z klubów. Jego życie było spokojne. Cieszył się szczęściem brata i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zostanie wujkiem. Przychodziły jednak chwile, kiedy brakowało mu drugiej osoby. Chciał kogoś poznać, zakochać się, stworzyć związek. Za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał, przed oczami pojawiał się przystojny brunet. Nie krył, że brakowało mu Zayna. Tęsknił za nim, a także za rozsądnym Liamem i wiecznie obściskującymi się Louisem i Harrym.  
Miał nie raz momenty, że miał ochotę się spakować i wyjechać do Londynu, ale nie chciał zostawiać tutaj Grega, po za tym minęło sporo czasy. Malik na pewno już o nim zapomniał i znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Dlatego zawsze rezygnował z tego pomysłu.  
*****  
Podał kolejne piwo tego wieczora i ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny, który go zawołał by złożyć zamówienie. Przygotował potrzebne rzeczy i wziął się za robienie drinka.  
\- Niall – spojrzał w bok, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.  
Obok blondyna zatrzymał się jego kolega z pracy i jednocześnie szef. Jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- O co chodzi Dan? – spytał kontynuując przygotowywanie drinka.  
\- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem – potarł dłonią kark, wydawał się być poddenerwowany – Może poszedłbyś ze mną do kina w sobotę?  
Blondyn westchnął, biorąc gotowego drinka i podając klientowi. Odwrócił się w stronę szefa, wiedząc, że czeka on na odpowiedź. Dan od dawna próbował się umówić z Horanem, ale ten za każdym razem odmawiał, wymigując się różnymi kłamstwami. Nie chciał się spotykać ze swoim szefem, bojąc się, że zrobi mu nadzieję. Dobrze wiedział, że z tego nic nie wyjdzie. Nie był w jego typie, traktował go jak kolegę i uważał, że już na zawsze tak pozostanie, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zapomni o Zaynie.  
\- Przepraszam Dan, ale obiecałem Gregowi, że pomogę mu przy malowaniu pokoju dla dziecka.  
\- Oh, rozumiem. Może innym razem – powiedział ponuro.  
\- Tak, może innym razem – odpowiedział blondyn.  
\- Jak chcesz możesz sobie zrobić krótką przerwę. Zastąpię cię – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jasne, dzięki – Niall odwzajemnił uśmiech i szybko ruszył kierunku zaplecza. Gdy tylko się tam znalazł zabrał swoją kurtkę i ruszył do wyjścia. Potrzebował chociaż na chwilę wyrwać się z tego głośnego, zadymionego i dusznego pomieszczenia. Chciał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wyszedł tylnym wyjściem, do małej zaciemnionej uliczki i opierając się o ścianę nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc, po czym je wypuścił.  
\- Załatw to – usłyszał gruby, męski głos z drugiego końca uliczki.  
Wychylił się lekko do przodu, aby zobaczyć to co zasłaniał mu duży kontener. Zobaczył umięśnioną, ciemną postać, rozmawiającą przez telefon. Nie widział go za dobrze, ponieważ było ciemno, ale po głosie mógł poznać, że był młody.  
Planował wejść do środka, nie chcąc go podsłuchiwać, ale zatrzymały go słowa mężczyzny.  
\- To Zayn Malik.  
Słysząc to imię, poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Zakradł się bliżej kontenera i przykucnął z nadzieją, że nie zostanie zauważony.  
\- Jutro ma obierać przesyłkę tam gdzie zawsze. Obij tą paczkę i załatw Malika. Jak wrócę chcę usłyszeć dobre wieści.  
Tyle Niallowi wystarczyło. Czuł jak całe jego ciało ogarnia strach. To nie możliwe. Nie mogą zabić Zayna! Musi go ostrzec, musi go uratować! Huczało w jego głowie. Na trzęsących się nogach wpadł na zaplecze i udał się w kierunku baru. Gdy tylko się tam znalazł od razu zauważył swojego szefa.  
\- Dan! – podbiegł do mężczyzny.  
\- Niall – na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój, kiedy ujrzał blondyna – Wszystko dobrze? Ty płaczesz?  
Niall dotknął dłonią mokry policzek i dopiero teraz zauważył, że z jego oczu płynął łzy.  
\- D-Dan, mogę wyjść w-wcześniej? – jego głos był roztrzęsiony.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- N-nie, t-to znaczy t-tak, to zna-znaczy n-nie wiem. P-przepraszam, a-ale w tej ch-chwili nie je-jestem w- wstanie o tym mó-mówić.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem. Możesz wrócić do domu – zgodził się widząc w jakim stanie jest chłopak.  
\- Dziękuje – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i po chwili biegł już w kierunku swojego domu.  
Przez całą drogę zastanawiał się czy zdąży dostrzec do Londynu i ostrzec Zayna. Zastanawiał się również co powie Greg, kiedy dowie się co planuje jego młodszy brat.  
Po koło 15 minutach w końcu dotarł do domu. Wpadł do środka i od razu udał się do salonu, skąd dochodziły głosy wydobywające się z telewizora.  
Greg i Denis siedzieli na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie i oglądali jakiś program rozrywkowy.  
\- Niall – Greg był zaskoczony obecnością brata – Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w pracy?  
\- Jadę do Londynu – wypalił.  
\- Co ty mówisz? – podniósł się z kanapy podchodząc do brata.  
\- M-muszę jechać do Londynu. Mu-muszę ratować Zayna – odpowiedział trzęsącym głosem, czując jak łzy z powrotem napływają do mu do oczu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Greg błagam cię. Zayn jest w niebezpieczeństwie – próbował przekonać swojego brata.  
\- Niall, boję się o ciebie. Co jeśli cię skrzywdzi?  
\- Nic mi nie zrobi. Wiem to. Błagam cię Greg, pożycz mi samochód i pozwól jechać.  
\- Niall… - jęknął.  
Nie chciał puścić brata. Bał się o niego. Bał się, że Zayn lub ktoś inny go skrzywdzi, ale kiedy widział ten zrozpaczony wzrok blondyna, czuł jak mięknie.  
\- Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożny i jak tylko wszystko będzie w porządku dasz mi znać.  
\- Obiecuję – przytuliła się do brata – Dziękuję Grag.  
*****  
Jechał przez całą noc, łamiąc wszelkie przepisy ruchu drogowego. Niestety z wybiciem godziny 7:00 pojawiły się problemy. Na ulicy pojawił się ruch, ludzi jechali do pracy.  
Siedział w samochodzie nerwowo bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Od 30 minut stał w potwornym korku i w duchu modlił się, aby udało mu się dotrzeć na czas i ostrzec Zayna. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby chłopakowi coś się stało. Kochał go, tak teraz tego był pewny. Pomimo tego, ze mulat chciał zabić jego brata i nie wiedzieli się rok – kochał go.  
Do Londynu dotarł w godzinach popołudniowych od razu skierował się do posiadłości Malika. Zaparkował przed bramą, która była zamknięta. Obok niej krążył barczysty mężczyzna, a z jego ust zwisał odpalony papieros. Szybko wysiadł z samochodu podchodząc do bramy.  
\- Czego? – warknął mężczyzna.  
\- Um…ja do Zayna, m-musze z nim po-porozmawiać.  
\- Kim jesteś? Nie znam cię – spojrzał podejrzliwie na blondyna.  
\- Jestem starym znajomym – odpowiedział przełykając ślinę.  
\- Szefa nie ma – burknął.  
\- Jak to nie ma? – czuł jak ogarnia go panika – Gdzie jest?  
\- Nie twój interes – warknął.  
\- Błagam… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu znajomy głos.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?  
Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał trójkę przyjaciół Malika. Niestety nie wyglądali najlepiej. Byli cali poobijani i gdzieniegdzie mieli krwawiące rany.  
\- Niall? – wykrzyknął loczek, kiedy zauważył blondyna.  
\- Co wam się stało? – spytał, czując jak jego serce staje.  
\- Dorwali nas – westchnął Liam - ale jakoś sobie poradziliśmy z nimi.  
\- Gdzie Zayn?  
\- Um…on… - zaczął Payn nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć – Zayn skończył trochę gorzej.  
\- To znaczy? – w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Jest w szpitalu – odpowiedział Louis – W śpiączce. Nie wiadomo, kiedy się wybudzi.  
Niall zakrył usta, kiedy wydostał się z nich cichy szloch. Harry od razu się przy nim znalazł, mocno do siebie przytulając.  
Całą czwórką weszli do domu, gdzie Horan opowiedział trójce chłopaków dlaczego tu przyjechał. Przyjaciele zaproponowali Niallowi, że zabiorą go do Zayna i może z nimi zamieszkać tak długo jak chce. Blondyn od razu się zgodził. Zadzwonił do brata informując go co się stało, że zostaje tutaj i ludzie Malika odwiozą mu samochód. Greg nie krył zadowolenia z tego faktu, ale nie robił mu żadnych większych problemów.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Niall pojechał do szpitala, gdzie przebywał Zayn. Harry pokazał mu gdzie leży Malik, po czym wyszedł pozwalając, aby chłopak na chwilę sam z mulatem.  
Blondyn przysiadł na twardym krześle i spojrzał na śpiącą twarz bruneta. Pomimo zadrapań i siniaków dalej był przystojny. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie zdążył go ostrzec. Chłopak mógł zginąć. Ujął dłoń chłopaka i delikatnie ścisnął.  
Siedział w szpitalu przez cały dzień. Co jakiś czas przychodziła do sali pielęgniarka lub lekarz, sprawdzając stan pacjenta. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt spytał się, co z brunetem. Dowiedział się, że jego życiu nic już nie zagraża, ale nie wiadomo jak długo potrwa śpiączka.  
Wieczorem przyjechał po niego Liam. Niall odmówił powrotu do domu. Liam próbował go przekonać, że i tak nic tutaj nie pomoże, że jeśli coś będzie się działo ktoś ze szpitala do nich zadzwoni oraz, że blondyn powinien odpocząć. Horan jednak dalej nie chciał się ruszyć, dlatego Payne nie zważając na nic, przerzucił sobie chłopaka przez ramię i zabrał do domu.  
*****  
Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. Niall rano jechał do szpitala, siedział tam przez cały dzień, a wieczorem wracał do domu, nie chcąc, aby któryś z chłopaków zrobił podobną scenę jak Liam za pierwszym razem.  
*****  
Minęły 2 miesiące. Czwórka przyjaciół coraz bardziej się martwiła, jednak najbardziej wariował Niall. Ciągle był przygnębiony i kilka razy zdarzało mu się wybuchnąć.  
\- Ugh – jęknął – Nie możecie się z tym przenieść do swojej sypialni? – spytał, kiedy w kuchni znalazł Louisa i Harry’ego, którym niewiele brakowało, aby zacząć się pieprzyć na blacie.  
\- O, ktoś wstał dziś lewą nogą – skomentował Louis, odpychając od siebie loczka i zeskakując z blatu.  
Niall tylko posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie i podszedł do lodówki wyciągając mleko.  
\- Dzwonili ze szpitala – do pomieszczenia wpadł Liam – Zayn się obudził.  
\- Co? – cała trójka spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka.  
Szybko pognali w stronę wyjścia i już po chwili jechali do szpitala. Po drodze ustalili, że Liam, Harry i Louis jako pierwsi wejdą, by chwilę z nim porozmawiać, a później wpuszczą Nialla. Blondyn na to przystał.  
*****  
\- Cieszymy się, że z tobą już wszystko w porządku – Payne uśmiechnął się do mulata.  
\- Was też dobrze widzieć całych.  
\- Dobra, my się zbieramy – zarządził loczek.  
\- Już? – jękną. Nie chciał, aby przyjaciele tak szybko go opuszczali.  
\- Nie martw się – Louis poklepał go po ramieniu – Za drzwiami czeka niespodzianka, która na pewno dotrzyma ci towarzystwa – puścił mu oczko i ruszył za pozostałą dwóją.  
Mulat siedział zdezorientowany, wpatrując się w drzwi. Nie wiedział o co chłopakom może chodzić.  
Jego szok był ogromny, kiedy dostrzegł kto wchodzi do sali. W jego stronę zmierzał uroczy blondyn, z szerokim uśmiechem. Czy to sen? Tak wiele razy śnił o Irlandczyku, tak wiele razy chciał go odnaleźć i oto teraz, stoi przed nim Niall Horan.  
\- Niall? – udało mu się wydusić.  
\- Cześ Zayn – podszedł do łóżka i przysiadł na krześle.  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Ja…dowiedziałem się co jest planowane i próbowałem cię ostrzec. Nie zdążyłem – westchnął i zamrugał powiekami, chcąc powstrzymać niechciane łzy – Przepraszam Zayn, chciałem cię przed tym uchronić.  
\- Hej – ujął dłoń blondyna – To nie twoja wina – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.  
\- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. Martwiłem się.  
\- Byłeś tu całe 2 miesiące?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – nie mogłem wyjechać, wiedząc, że leżysz w śpiączce.  
\- Kiedy wracasz? – zmarkotniał. Domyślał się, że blondyn znów go zostawi. Jednak zadał to pytanie, chcąc wiedzieć ile czasu mają dla siebie.  
\- Nie wyjeżdżam. Zostaję – odpowiedział pewnie.  
\- Co? A twój brat? – był zaskoczony odpowiedzią Nialla, mimo to bardzo się cieszył.  
\- Nie będzie najszczęśliwszy, ale nie chcę cię opuszczać. Kocham cię Zayn – ścisnął dłoń bruneta.  
\- Nie żartujesz prawda? - zadał to pytanie niem zdążył się powstrzymać. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czy Niall właśnie wyznał mu miłość?  
\- Nie.  
\- Też cię kocham – uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując blondynowi by się przybliżył.  
Położył dłoń na karku chłopaka i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Przepełniony był tęsknotą, radością i ogromną miłością.  
\- Tęskniłem – Malik wymamrotał w usta Niall, gdy się od siebie oderwali.  
\- Ja też – ponownie połączył ich wargi.


End file.
